Even after they've gone
by PandaPalz22
Summary: After the death of a relative, Lilly-Rose (my OC) shows Dwight that once someone passes they are never really gone forever. Dwight and OC centric. Other characters are not mine they belong to CP Coulter writer of 'Dalton' or Ryan Murphy.


**I don't really know where this story came from but I'm just going to write it and see what it turns out like.**

**Very Dwight and OC centric.**

* * *

As they walked back through the front doorway to Windsor they received a warm welcome. It was Tuesday evening and Lilly-Rose, Blaine, Kurt and the twins returned back to the school after their sudden trip over to London.

Lilly-Rose's great-grandpapa had died the week before and she, with Blaine, was summonsed back to London for the funeral. The twins and Kurt, the caring boyfriends that they were, went with them.

There was a solemn mood throughout the four students and their tutor; everyone sensed it when they arrived and they didn't question when they watched Lilly walk silently to her dorm, the twins following.

A week later they were all sitting in the common room, everyone back to their usual selves. Apart from Lilly, who sat on the window ledge in silence watching the rain outside slide down the misty glass. She wasn't sad; she had an expression of contentment on her face, a small smile gracing her lips.

The others thought best to leave her to her thoughts since they all knew that the memory of her relative's death moved her most out of everyone. She had a deep connection with her great-Grandpapa, he was the one who taught her about her magic and although she never told anyone, not even Blaine; she was the one who inherited all the power the older man once possessed. Before he passed he had forewarned the girl on what she would be left with, the power she will have to learn to control.

Dwight watched the girl cautiously and slowly went up to her, sitting on the ledge beside her "We all know what it's like to lose someone close" he said softly, completely unlike the hunter's usual tone towards the girl. She smiled gratefully at the dark haired boy "I know" she sighed and traced a finger down where a rain drop was falling "I can still see him, I can still hear his voice. I will just miss the way he sat me on his lap and told me stories about the people he met and the children he helped."

The boy looked at her curiously, "how can you see someone that's not there?" he asked, still keeping his quiet tone. Lilly smiled again and lay a hand on Dwight's arm "Just because a person has passed away doesn't mean that they aren't watching over us and helping us. I have that experience first-hand." She said in the same soft tone.

What happened next was certainly not abnormal to anyone who knew of the girl's magical abilities. She gently made a motion with her hand and, to herself and Dwight's eyes only, the room went slightly dull. There was slight mist on the ground despite the fact that they were indoors.

Dwight's eyes scanned the room and finally ended up resting on two lone figures standing before them in the middle of the room. All the other boys continued oblivious, almost forgotten in the change in the surroundings.

The almost translucent figured belonged to an old looking man who was holding hands with a young boy. Each of the two people held a different meaning to the two teenagers sitting on the window ledge.

The older man was recognised as Lilly's own Great-grandpapa; whereas the young boy, much to Dwight's disbelief, was in fact the Dark Haired boy's own little brother.

"How did you know?" Dwight asked his voice barely above a whisper as if any noise louder would break the moment. The figures walked closer, the smaller one moving directly in front of his white faced older brother. Dwight felt a soft sensation on his hand when his brother placed a hand over his own.

But before he could say a word, the boy smiled at him and vanished.

The room became colourful again and the other boys started noticing the change in the Hunter's posture. He was very pale and his face held an expression of shock. Did he really see him? Or was it just all a dream?

* * *

**This was not how I originally planned for it to turn out, but oh well.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it, review with any feedback you wish.**


End file.
